Ocean Eyes
by kc creation
Summary: Sebastian will do almost anything for a good meal, but he will not lie. Sebastian/Ciel


**Ocean Eyes**

The young lord's skin is silk beneath his gloved fingertips. His crimson eyes rove the child's –no, teenager's- body languidly, drinking in the vast expanse of his master's ivory legs, seeming to go on for miles as he pulls the thin, dark second skin of stockings from the boy's curled toes.

He feels it then, as the material of his shirtsleeve brushes idly against Ciel's porcelain flesh, the tremors of an oncoming storm in his master's soul –an upset that will wait until the teen's mismatched eyes are curtained by thick-lashed lids and the nightmares can take him for their own. He is familiar with this sensation, when the scent of the young lord's spirit is heavier and oh-so irresistible. He breathes in deeply, the foreign feel of oxygen filling his lungs causing him to shutter. He wonders if his master takes notice, but as his pupils reach Ciel's face, he is reassured by the sight of his eyelids.

His contractor, it seems, can sense the upcoming storm as well.

He can taste the tension in the air, the gut-clenching agony that Ciel is forcing himself through, and he wonders why humans are so enamored with the struggle. Had he been in the young lord's place –shame and pain and humiliation in all- he would have chosen death.

Vengeance, he knows, even as a demon of his stature, is meaningless.

He takes care to be gentle as he unbuttons his master's day-shirt. The pressure in Ciel's soul seems to increase tenfold as his fingers brush the sensitive canvas of flesh of his chest. Even in the dark he can make out the subtle outline of the boy's tiny nipples, pink and pert in the chill of late autumn air that wafts through the open window behind them.

"S-Sebastian-"

Ciel's voice is cracked and broken in the thick darkness of the night. Each syllable of Sebastian's name is like a melody, lost in the tender grasp of the breeze.

"Yes, young master?"

He replies, sultry, noting with satisfaction the way Ciel's soul seems to tremble at the sound of each word he speaks.

"I-"

The young lord's tone is strangled beneath his steady gaze. His sentence is smothered in his throat as the blood rushes to his cheeks.

Sebastian is patient. He will wait as long as it takes for his master to regain his composure. His palms rest flat against the contractor's shaking knees, as if to calm them, and he is pleased to smell the scent of his soul thickening, deepening into something more serious and sensual until the demon butler realizes just what type of storm is developing in the young teen's azure irises.

"Sebastian,"

He begins again, voice strong and determined as he places fragile hands upon his demon's own.

"Kiss me."

He whispers, lust churning in the pit of his stomach and swimming in the ocean of his eyes.

In seconds, Sebastian finds himself pressing smirking lips against his master's, lacing their fingers in a faux-tender manner that he knows his contractor won't mistake for genuine.

Ciel's kiss is clumsy and unpracticed, and his butler is reminded of The Noah's Ark circus, where he struggled with even the simple task of peeling potatoes. So much like that day, it seems that his master lacks the skill to show his love without coming off as too passionate or nervous.

The demon slips his tongue into his young lord's mouth, swallowing his shocked gasp as his fingers twine through the teen's soft hair. Ciel's heart thumps within his ribcage like a hummingbird's wings. The young teen pulls away in surprise, face scarlet in the dull moonlight as Sebastian's eyes laugh up at him.

He goes in for another kiss, eyes glazed with need at he searches desperately for his butler's lips in the darkness. The demon chuckles and backs away, taking in the young lord's disappointment. He wonders for only a moment if Ciel will request another kiss, but by the look of the broken pride and knowing in his eyes, Sebastian knows that he is too disillusioned.

"Is that all, young lord?"

He asks suddenly, grinning toothily as Ciel flinches at the sound.

The teen seems to choke on the air for a moment. His eyes are glassy and his fingers grip the sheets beneath him so tightly that his knuckles are paper white. It takes Sebastian only a moment to register that he hasn't finished undressing his master, but when he reaches for the final button, the teen slaps his hands away.

"Get out."

Ciel hisses, avoiding his gaze as the light flickers across downturned face.

Sebastian's smile is reassuring as he stands to leave, but all Ciel can focus on is the shimmering gold of the doorknob across the room and the shadows that seem to mock him from their place on the walls and ceiling.

"Goodnight, my lord."

The butler draws out before exciting the room. His crimson eyes are bright as the door closes gently behind him. He licks his lips, laughter bubbling up in his throat as his shoes click against the freshly polished floor.

The hurt in Ciel's eyes had been absolutely delicious.

In the darkened room behind him, his young master wonders how it feels to be loved.

_Fin._

_Kuroshitsuji II was so much better than expected. I like demon-Ciel! He's darling!_

_I'm sooo excited that Snake has become a part of Ciel's staff in the latest manga chapters. He's so cute!_

_To all of my fellow United States dwellers, I hope you have a happy Thanksgiving! _

_Anywho, thank you so much for reading and please review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
